Mobile or web-based (e.g., on-line) advertisements or marketing techniques may be used by retailers or companies to deliver advertisements or coupons to a user such as a customer and/or his or her mobile device. For retailers or companies that may use the mobile or web-based (e.g., on-line) advertisements to attract users to its stores, the retailers or companies may wish to know how such advertisements may affect the user and/or an inflow of users. In an example, statistics such as an indication of a number of times the advertisement may have been viewed, coupons redeemed, an analysis of responses to advertisement affectivity questionnaires, and/or the like may be collected to indicate an effectiveness of such advertisements and/or to provide an indication whether or not the advertisements may have worked. Tracking such statistics may be easier when purchasing goods and/or services online that may be associated with the advertisements and/or coupons. Tracking statistics for an effectiveness of a mobile or web-based advertisement or coupon that may cause a user to visit a physical store of the issuing retailers or companies (e.g., determining whether viewing the advertisement or coupon may have caused a user to visit a physical store) may not currently be as feasible, easy, efficient, and/or the like.